Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: His Lover
by majesticspaceunicorn
Summary: Harry and Draco start having feelings for each other, the problem is will their friends and family accept them.


It was the night of the full moon and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in the common room studying for the potions test next week.

"God dammit." Harry said

Hermione and Ron both stopped their studies to see what Harry was angry about.

"I don't understand a single thing on this test." As Harry said that he slammed his book and ran upstairs to his room.

Ron and Hermione knew Harry was failing potions already so they thought this was normal for him, but the problem really was that Harry couldn't stop thinking about earlier that morning when Draco kept staring at him with lustful eyes. He didn't know what was going on with him, he thought he loved Cho, but what were these feelings for Draco, and why was he staring at Harry?

He thought he just needed some rest and all these feelings would go away. So he laid down in hoping to get some rest.

But none of that helped, he had a dream about Draco and in the dream they were alone together in Snape's classroom. Draco said,

"Potter, I have been having weird feeling about you. Have you been feeling them too?"

The sound of Draco's voice was hypnotizing. As Harry was caught up in staring at him Draco asked again.

"Are you?"

"Y, y, yes." Harry said quietly and quickly.

"Well then who would have thought you out of all people would be falling for me, I mean who wouldn't but you, you are the one and only chosen one."

Trying to seem as cool as possible Harry shouted, "Well then you should be proud of yourself for me even considering you as a love option!"

Right as he said this he felt lonely and very upset with himself.

"Alright then." As Draco walked over to Harry.

Harry awoke in a panic wondering why he had that dream, with Ron hovering over him in confusion, he said, "Bloody hell Harry, what's gotten into you? You went to bed hella early last night and now you wake up all sweaty and in a fright. I'm starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine Ron, I just had a bad dream." Harry got out of bed and walked over to his dresser, then after he got dressed he went down to breakfast and started eating. But he couldn't focus because Draco was filling up his whole mind, he was also staring at Harry just like he was at dinner last night.

"I think I'm going to go back to the common room before class starts." Harry said as he was getting up.

"Okay. Talk to you later Harry." Both Ron and Hermione said.

As he was walking back to his dorm Draco came out of nowhere and pushed him into the boy's bathroom.

"Hey! What are you doing Malfoy?!"

"Just be quiet. I don't know if you have been feeling the same but i have been having these feeling for you, Potter"

"What the fuck are you talking about Malfoy?"

"I have fallen in love with you." Draco started moving closer to Harry.

"What the hell?!" Harry couldn't move and he knew he wanted this to happen.

"Come on, I think you have been feeling the same. I see the way you've been looking at me."

"N, n, no…." Harry was very nervous now.

"Fucking lies. I know you, now kiss me."

Harry wanting so bad to taste Draco's soft lips, said, "I'm not so sure that's okay for us to do."

"Who cares." Draco said as he moved in so close to Harry he could feel his breath. "Now kiss me Harry Potter."

Harry was already getting hard just by the sight of the beautiful Draco Malfoy in front of him.

He couldn't hold back anymore so he leaned in and passionately kissed Draco, not wanting to let go he pulled away and said, "Wow…."

With a big smile on his face, Draco began to take off Harry's tie, then his shirt.

"I thought you hated me." Harry said in confusion.

"That was only because you seemed to hate me, and I hate those bloody friends of yours so fucking much." Draco looked disgusted but lustful for Harry.

"Can we just get on with the loving now?" Draco brought harry slowly to the floor of the bathroom and kept undressing him.

"I guess if that's what you want." Harry knew he wanted this to happen.

"Don't be cocky with me! Now do you want me or not?" Draco sat back on his knees and put his hand in Harry's pants and grasped the thing he had been yearning for.

Harry let out a small moan and said, "Please, I want you."

Draco was satisfied by his answer so he took of the rest of Harry's clothing and began to lick his chest all the way down to the prize he had been waiting for. He took it all in his mouth.

Harry then couldn't help but moan louder and louder each time Draco sucked.

Harry undressed Draco. As soon as he did this he did this Draco went in and thrust as hard as he could as he ran his fingers down Harry's back.

Harry shouted, "Harder!"

Draco thrust harder.

"Harder!" Harry kept repeating this until he and Draco came. Pearly with drops of the bitter sweet cum all over them.

"Do you still hate me Potter?" Draco laid next to Harry on the floor.

"No, and I think we should be on first name basis now, don't you think?"

"Yes, Harry. Wow that's kinda weird to say." Draco smiled.

"Haha we will get used to it. Draco I think I am falling in love with you." Harry leaned closer to Draco.

"I already have." Draco said is his hypnotizing, soft, sexy voice.

Harry smiled. "I think we should be getting to class."

"Ya I guess. Meet me in my room at 12 in your cloak, and knock four times so I know it's you."


End file.
